Second Imperial Civil War
The Second Imperial Civil War was a conflict that began with the end of the Sith-Imperial War in 130 ABY. It was the result of the Imperial victory at Caamas, in which part the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet refused to surrender; the Massacre at Ossus, in which some Jedi managed to survive; and, finally, the coup executed by Darth Krayt and the One Sith against Emperor Roan Fel, which resulted in the fragmentation of the Fel Empire into two factions, one loyal to Fel and another loyal to the Dark Lord of the Sith. History On one side were the Imperial loyalists that still sided with deposed Emperor Roan Fel, including the Imperial Knights, the 501st Legion, and the 908th Stormtrooper Division. On the other side were the Imperials who believed in loyalty to the institution above the individual and therefore had sided with Krayt's One Sith, including the 407th Stormtrooper Division, the Outer Rim Third Fleet and the Moff Council, though the Council sought to undermine the Sith's efforts in order to achieve its own ambitions. By 137 ABY the insurgency was still ongoing, and was beginning to get more heated, with Fel's capture of Bastion and the destruction of the 908th. A third party involved was the Galactic Alliance Remnant, led by Admiral Gar Stazi. For seven years Stazi and the Galactic Alliance Remnant, had staged strikes against the Imperial forces loyal to Krayt. However, the possibility of an alliance between Admiral Stazi and Emperor Fel was sabotaged by Sith acolyte Jor Torlin and Imperial Intelligence agent Morrigan Corde. Despite the Sith Empire ruining the possibility of an anti-Sith coalition for the time being, the Alliance Remnant scored a major victory during the Battle of Mon Calamari. Despite the trap set up by Admiral Dru Valan, commanding officer of the Outer Rim Third Fleet, Admiral Stazi and his forces managed to hijack the Imperious, the prototype of a new, more powerful class of Star Destroyer, and to destroy more than fifty percent of the Mon Calamari Shipyards, one of the major sources of battleships for the Imperial Navy. After the Genocide of the Mon Calamari people was ordered by Krayt, Stazi sent a message to Fel via one of the Emperor's Imperial Knights: he was willing to once again work with him against the Sith. These negotiations later proved to be a success, resulting in an alliance. A unexpected change in the war occured when Darth Krayt was killed by his apprentice after a duel with the Jedi on Had Abbadon. A fourth faction within the conflict was composed by the surviving members of the New Jedi Order, such as Wolf Sazen, Shado Vao and K'Kruhk, with the support of Master Shaper Nei Rin, who also sought to work with Fel in order to bring down the Sith and reestablish their place in the Galaxy. Known battles *137 ABY **Fall of Bastion **Duel on Socorro **Ambush on Daluuj **Battle of Borosk **Skirmish on Vendaxa **Skirmish on The Wheel **Assassination on Munto Codru **Duel on Bastion **Duel in the Temple of the Sith **Destruction of Ossus Jedi Academy **Skirmish at the Temple of the Sith **Battle of Mon Calamari **Skirmish on Iego **Mission to Prakith **Massacre of New Coral City **Rescue on Mon Calamari **Duel on Mon Calamari **Skirmish on The Hidden Temple **Skirmish on Dac **Massacre on Soheras Trench **Mission to Had Abbadon **Battle of Devil's Crevasse **Battle on Had Abbadon **Battle of Ralltiir Key figures Darth Krayt's Sith Empire/One Sith *Darth Krayt *Darth Wyyrlok *Darth Maladi *Darth Nihl *Darth Talon *Darth Stryfe *Darth Maleval *Darth Kruhl *Darth Azard *Darth Reave *Morlish Veed *Nyna Calixte *Konrad Rus *Vul Isen *Dru Valan *Peto Kelsan Empire-in-exile *Roan Fel *Marasiah Fel *Antares Draco *Ganner Krieg *Sigel Dare *Elke Vetter *Treis Sinde *Azlyn Rae *Oron Jaeger *Edouard Fenel Galactic Alliance Remnant *Gar Stazi *Gial Gahan *Jaius Yorub *Jhoram Bey *Monia Gahan *Hondo Karr *Andurgo *Ronto *Anj Dahl New Jedi Order *K'Kruhk *T'ra Saa *Tili Qua *Wolf Sazen *Shado Vao *Hosk Trey'lis Old Jedi Order *Celeste Morne Ancient Sith *Karness Muur Freelance *Cade Skywalker *Nat Skywalker *Jariah Syn *Deliah Blue Behind the scenes The Imperial Civil War is the primary backdrop for the stories of the Star Wars: Legacy series of comic books, with the exception of Issue 8, which depicts the Sith-Imperial War and explains how it leads to the latter conflict. When asked whether the events in Broken were the same as the Sith-Imperial War, John Ostrander replied, "Two different wars. In fact, Roan Fel's activities might be likened more to an insurgency so far than an actual war. It's all been hit and run with him so far, as he notes." Appearances *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade'' Sources *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' Notes and references Category:Battles of the Sith-Imperial/Fel wars Category:Civil wars Category:Conflicts Category:Galactic Empire Category:Sith de:Imperialer Bürgerkrieg